Hari-Hari Touken Danshi
by Kenzeira
Summary: Gosip terkini: ada apa dengan Tsurumaru dan Ichigo? Mendapat titah mengurus kuda, bagaimana nasib Mikazuki dan (rambut) Kogitsunemaru? Kumpulan drabble senang-senang. TsuruIchi & KogiMika.


Touken Ranbu © DMM, Nitroplus. No profit gained. Canon setting dengan benteng bernama Yoshihiro (nameless saniwa). Kumpulan drabble. Keseharian para touken danshi, khususnya TsuruIchi dan KogiMika. Selamat menikmati:)

* * *

 **[i] semerah tomat**

Kalau boleh jujur, Tsurumaru paling senang ketika diminta berladang oleh Aruji, apalagi dipasangkan dengan Ichigo. Alasan utamanya adalah karena ia bebas menikmati segarnya tomat sesuka hati; sambil bekerja, sambil makan. Ia memiliki berprinsip orang yang kenyang adalah orang yang bahagia. Mungkin itu sebabnya siapa pun yang dipasangkan dengannya dalam persoalan berladang, nyaris selalu berakhir nol besar. Tapi Tsurumaru tidak begitu peduli, ia cuma mau kenyang sendiri.

Awalnya hal itu juga berlaku ketika ditugaskan bersama Ichigo. Kakak sulung dari keluarga Toushirou itu tidak banyak berkomentar tatkala melihat kenakalan Tsurumaru (memakan tomat yang seharusnya dipersembahkan untuk Aruji bagi Ichigo adalah bentuk kenakalan!). Walau dalam berbagai kasus, Tsurumaru memang gemar berbuat nakal, jadi sudah banyak yang memaklumi—atau masa bodoh.

Sialnya, sore itu terjadi sesuatu yang secara mengejutkan membuat Tsurumaru kaget. Ia yang terbiasa membuat para touken danshi terkaget-kaget, kini giliran dirinya sendiri yang kaget. Bagaimana tidak, melihat Ichigo mengenakan topi jerami, bercucuran keringat dan pipi memerah yang warnanya sama persis dengan tomat! Tsurumaru merasakan gejolak di dalam perutnya.

"Tsurumaru-dono, ada apa?" Ichigo heran juga kenapa dia mendadak dipandangi sedemikian intens, bahkan dengan jarak yang semakin menipis.

"Ichigo … bolehkah aku menggigit pipimu?"

* * *

 **[ii] mengurus kuda**

Kogitsunemaru tidak menyangka ia akan ditugaskan di sini, di tempat hewan yang senang sekali mengunyah rambut kesayangannya. Ia pikir Aruji salah membuat daftar tugas, tapi setelah dipikir-pikir mungkin tidak sepenuhnya salah juga sebab Mikazuki ikut serta mengurusi kuda. Apa yang bisa dilakukan orang tua yang gemar menikmati teh hijau di beranda benteng? Mereka berakhir saling pandang, menggaruk kepala, dan menggeleng perlahan. Tidak ada yang ahli menangani kuda di antara mereka, apalagi menyangkut kotoran.

"Jadi, pertama-tama, apakah kita harus memandikan kuda-kuda ini?" Mikazuki bingung. Kogitsunemaru lebih bingung.

"Bukankah lebih baik membuang kotorannya terlebih dahulu sebelum membersihkan?"

Hening sejenak.

"Mari kita beri makan saja, Kogitsune!"

"M-Mikazuki-dono!"

Bahkan setelah mengumpulkan jerami dan rerumputan, tetap saja ada salah satu kuda yang lebih senang memakan rambut Kogitsunemaru.

* * *

 **[iii] permohonan (kasus ichigo)**

Ichigo Hitofuri memohon kepada Aruji untuk tidak menugaskan berkebun bersama Tsurumaru Kuninaga. Alasannya adalah bekas gigitan di pipi kanannya. Ia mengeluh di ruangan sang saniwa, mengeluarkan keluh-kesah sekaligus membongkar kebiasaan buruk Tsurumaru yang doyan makan tomat selagi bertugas. Di mata Ichigo, kelakuan Tsurumaru itu banyak sekali minusnya.

"Mendadak saja dia menggigit pipi saya. Aruji, apakah ini adalah bagian dari kanibalisme?! Bukankah itu sangat berbahaya?!"

* * *

 **[iv] permohonan (kasus kogitsunemaru)**

Kogitsunemaru memohon kepada Aruji untuk tidak menugaskannya di kandang kuda. Alasannya adalah rambutnya yang kini awut-awutan. Sebetulnya ia sudah memohon hal serupa beberapa minggu lalu, dan Aruji bilang akan memikirkannya.

"Permintaan saya mungkin terdengar tidak sopan, tapi, Nushi-sama, saya ingin ditempatkan di ladang perkebunan saja. Saya tak sengaja mencuri dengar dari Kasen-dono, apakah benar Nushi-sama akan mulai menanam kacang-kacangan?"

Sambil mengatakan itu, Aruji seolah melihat ada kacang kedelai di mata Kogitsunemaru, yang lalu berubah menjadi aburaage. Modusnya sudah terdeteksi.

* * *

 **[v] sidang**

Tsurumaru Kuninaga disidang. Penyebabnya banyak sekali, salah satunya adalah kasus pipi Ichigo yang mendadak jadi sasaran gigitannya. Ia disidang di ruangan saniwa, didesak untuk menjelaskan apa modusnya. Tsurumaru enggan diam, kakinya bergerak-gerak gelisah, matanya sulit fokus. Ditanya soal kejadian tadi sore, membuatnya kebingungan—ia pun bingung kenapa ia ingin sekali menerkam pipi Ichigo.

"Uhmm…" berlagak berpikir, ia memutar ulang acara gigit-menggigit dalam kepalanya. Huh, huh. Tsurumaru mendadak merona. Ichigo yang mukanya memerah karena kepanasan itu bikin sesuatu di dalam dirinya berdesir. Begitulah. Tapi bagaimana cara menjelaskannya pada Aruji?

Aruji berdeham, menunggu kepastian.

Tsurumaru asal menjawab. "Uh, karena pipi Ichigo yang memerah kepanasan itu terlihat mirip sekali dengan tomat. Jadi, aku berpikir untuk menggigitnya—"

* * *

 **[vi] (bukan) kabar burung**

Mikazuki melihat Kogitsunemaru keluar dari ruangan Aruji dengan wajah berseri-seri. Ketika ditanya, jawabannya tak lain ialah mengenai lahan baru yang akan dibuat ladang untuk menanam kacang-kacangan. Katanya Kogitsunemaru akan ditugaskan di sana dalam beberapa hari ke depan.

"Ah, Nushi-sama memang paling bijaksana! Saya harap saya kembali ditugaskan bersama Anda, Mikazuki-dono."

"Terdengar bagus."

Kogitsunemaru tampak berpikir. "Tapi … bagaimana caranya mengubah kacang kedelai menjadi aburaage? Apakah ketika ditanam, kacang-kacangan itu akan menumbuhkan tunas aburaage?"

Mikazuki ikut berpikir. "Ada proses mengolahnya. Coba tanyakan pada Shokudaikiri atau Kasen-kun. Lagi pula, memakan buah yang ditanam untuk Aruji itu tidak boleh, Kogitsune! Kudengar hari ini Tsurumaru akan disidang karena memanen tomat sambil memakannya dan memakan … pipi Ichigo?"

Kashuu, yang tak sengaja mencuri dengar, tersendak onigiri.

* * *

 **[vii] gosip**

Berita soal "Tsurumaru menggigit pipi Ichigo" sedang panas di benteng Yoshihiro. Pelaku yang menyebarkan gosip itu tak lain adalah Kashuu! Touken danshi bergosip ria seraya meminum teh, ada pula segerombolan pedang besar yang sibuk minum-minum sake sambil bertanya-tanya mengenai kasus langka itu. Benarkah Tsurumaru telah terjangkit penyakit kanibalisme? Lagi pula, apakah kanibalisme merupakan bagian dari penyakit? Tidak ada yang tahu pasti, sebelum kemudian Fudou Yukimitsu datang entah dari mana, meracau sambil cegukan.

"Eeeh~ hic … bukankah itu lebih terdengar seperti hic … ciuman~?"

"CIUMAN?!" Jiroutachi ogah selow, ia lekas menenggak sakenya kembali.

"Aku … hic … selalu melihat Nobunaga-sama melakukannya~ seperti hic … menciu—"

"AH! Begitu rupanya!" Hasebe membekap mulut Fudou. Trio Sanmeisou, Jiroutachi dan Taroutachi bersaudara, mereka semua saling pandang. Jiroutachi cegukan lantas menyadari sesuatu.

"Apa yang sebenarnya sedang kita bicarakan? Ayo tambah lagi sakenya!"

* * *

 **[vii] keceplosan**

Yagen diam-diam menyelidiki kasus tersebut. Ia melihat pipi kakaknya yang sedikit memerah. Apakah bekas gigitan itu sudah pudar? Begitu pikirnya. Ia pun meminjam buku cerita milik Kasen Kanesada yang berkisar mengenai seorang detekif hebat dalam memecahkan kasus hilangnya orang-orang di kota Wexford, yang kemudian diketahui penyebabnya; mereka dimakan oleh seorang kanibal!

Ini adalah kasus berbahaya. Bagaimanapun, kakaknya itu terlalu polos dan baik hati, sudah tentu akan menjadi orang pertama yang disantap Tsurumaru (walau belum tentu benar mengidap kanibalisme sih). Malamnya, para bocah Toushirou sepakat tidur bersama Ichigo. Melindungi kakak tercinta dari kejahatan Tsurumaru yang siapa tahu mengincar Ichigo di malam hari!

Sampai suatu ketika, pukul sebelas, lelaki itu datang sungguhan ke ruangan Awataguchi, menanyakan keberadaan Ichigo dengan gamblangnya.

"Kalian itu terlalu berlebihan! Aku bukan kanibal, tahu! Aku cuma gemas melihat pipinya dan nyosor begitu saja. Ugh, kenapa Ichigo manis sekali! Aku jadi jatuh cinta…"

Tsurumaru keceplosan.

* * *

 **[ix] kepo**

Kalau kemarin penghuni benteng sibuk bergosip soal kanibalisme, hari ini mereka membicarakan topik jatuh cinta. Siapa sangka, ternyata Tsurumaru jatuh cinta beneran dengan kakak dari para bocah Toushirou, Ichigo Hitofuri. Hmmm … tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, memang, sebelum tragedi di ladang tomat, Tsurumaru sudah gencar mendekati Ichigo. Entah itu berniat menjahili, atau cuma ingin berduaan saja mengobrol masa lalu.

Sementara itu, di ruangan keluarga Sanjou, Kogitsunemaru tampak diam, seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang absurd. Ia memandangi Mikazuki, lalu memandang gelas tehnya, memandang Mikazuki lagi, gelas tehnya lagi, begitu terus. Kogitsunemaru pernah mendengar gosip di benteng lain, katanya ada yang jatuh cinta kepada Aruji perempuan. Tapi, Aruji di benteng ini adalah laki-laki. Mendengar kasus Tsurumaru dan Ichigo, membuat ia bingung sendiri.

"Jadi, laki-laki juga bisa jatuh cinta pada laki-laki?" gumamnya.

Mikazuki gerah juga dipandangi terus. "Ada apa, Kogitsune?"

"Ano, apakah Anda jatuh cinta pada saya, Mikazuki-dono?"

Hening. Lalu Mikazuki tertawa ringan. "Kepikiran soal kasus Tsurumaru dan Ichigo, eh."

Pipi Kogitsunemaru merona, ia tertawa kikuk. "Yaaa~ sepertinya saya juga jatuh cinta pada Anda, Mikazuki-dono. Hehe."

Iwatooshi, yang tak sengaja mencuri dengar, menutup kedua telinga Imanotsurugi.

"Ada apa dengan penghuni benteng ini?!" gumamnya kebingungan.[]

 **5:14 PM – May 21, 2018**

* * *

 **A/N:**

Ini lebih ke Slice of Life ketimbang Romance wkwk tapi biarlah yang penting senang-senang. Kalau ada kesempatan, saya kepengen bikin lanjutannya. Anw, terima kasih sudah membaca!:)


End file.
